


【带卡】关于木叶小学的宇智波带土的故事

by merrgol



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrgol/pseuds/merrgol
Summary: 本来是生贺，结果情人节才写完我只是想写xxj吵架罢了
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	【带卡】关于木叶小学的宇智波带土的故事

1  
第一天认识旗木卡卡西的时候，宇智波带土还不能用火遁吹出哪怕一点点小火星。

他们站在雪地里，卡卡西面无表情地看着他结印，把手伸到嘴边，卯足了劲也没有一点火星飘出来。带土用手指按了按还没凸显出来的喉结位置，扭过头对着卡卡西说，我马上就可以吹出来了，我能感觉到火球已经烫到我的喉咙了！

那你最好快点练，卡卡西甚至没有转动一下眼珠地看着他，就算你是宇智波，火球吞多了也不保证会发生什么。

带土眼睛瞪大了，他没想到第一天认识的朋友会这么刻薄地讲话，想到眼前这个人是大家口中称赞的天才，又很不服气：难道你也会火遁吗？

卡卡西放下了抱在胸前的手，眼神向下不再盯着带土，他快速结了几个印后将双手按在地上，带土和卡卡西之间就升起了一堵墙。虽然很小很薄，但是是货真价实从雪下钻出来的土流壁，上面还顶着一堆雪。卡卡西蹲在地上，银发几乎和雪地融在一起，反光刺激得带土怀疑自己能当场开眼。

当然他没有，眼要留到以后更重要的时候开，这时候卡卡西只是站起来拍拍手对带土说我先回家了，然后扭头就跑走了。带土低下头又看了一眼土流壁，发现上面还有一个很简易却又很嘲讽的狗头。他撅着嘴锤了一下墙，又突然想起刚刚卡卡西结的印他一个也没看清。

2  
木叶小学入学仪式的那天，宇智波带土已经可以吹出几簇火苗来了。

当天他完美错过了开学典礼，人群朝着他走过来又绕过他走远，除了站在最后的琳，只有卡卡西回过头来看了他，然后一脸你这家伙这也能迟到的样子。

从刚认识到现在没有过去很久，他们也没有常常见面，但是带土已经快习惯了卡卡西对他的态度。他知道卡卡西对大部分人都挺冷淡，但是不知道为什么又格外喜欢怼他。偏偏他又无法反驳，只好扭过头不理睬，开心地对琳表达了感谢。带土回过头发现卡卡西还靠在墙边看着他们，没好气地问，你还在这儿干什么？

卡卡西眨眨眼，说我没什么事干啊，倒是你，豪火球能吹出来了吗？带土愣了一下，嘴硬地回他道，马上就能吹出来了！再给我一周，不，三天，让你看看宇智波一族的火遁！

果然还没吹出来啊。卡卡西说完就要跳上墙跑掉，宇智波带土在后面气得跺脚，说你又要跑啦？卡卡西回头皱着眉看着他，刚刚赶我走的不是你吗？

……那你快走！带土决定一周不和卡卡西说话了。当然他没有做到一周不理卡卡西，这个家伙太耀眼了，在班里就算不说话也是大家永远的关注对象。怎么回事，大家应该关注的是我这个宇智波才对吧！

鸡飞狗跳。

3  
在宇智波带土放出豪言的第四天，他终于吹出了一个像模像样的火球。

于是在成功的当天，他就兴奋地在放学后拦住了卡卡西，拉他来到训练场的空地。卡卡西大概知道他想干什么，也没有提出反对意见，抱臂站在一旁等带土开始表演。虽然逾期一天但是带土完全没有不好意思，他无论如何要让卡卡西看到自己吹的豪火球。

就像第一天认识的场景一样，带土这次将手放到嘴边，眼前成功地升起来一团火，虽然不大，但是烧得很旺盛。他得意地吹完这口气，等到火球完全消散了，叉腰看向卡卡西。

哦，很不错嘛。没想到吊车尾也能进步这么快。卡卡西装模作样拍了两下手，商业假笑，毫无感情。不对，他连笑都没有。不过带土不是很在意，他好像终于在小学同学面前挽回了一点自尊，正是高兴的时候。

我要走了。卡卡西像是完成了一项任务一样准备离开，带土的兴奋突然少了一半，他皱着眉冲卡卡西说，你每天这么急着走要去干什么？

反正不会是像吊车尾一样无所事事。卡卡西向外跑去，带土才发现有一个白发男人正站在那里一脸笑容地看着他们。原来是卡卡西的爸爸来接他了啊。宇智波带土也慢腾腾地走出去，虽然刚刚才怪卡卡西走得太早，但是此时已经是黄昏，再不回去做饭晚上可能会饿肚子。他站在稍远的地方看着前面两个身影，夕阳把他们的发梢都染成了橘红色。

旗木朔茂发现了后面这个小鬼，他牵着卡卡西停下来，带土便跑上前去问好。朔茂的头发比卡卡西要长很多，银白色的扎成一束垂在脑后。卡卡西以后也会留这么长的头发吗？带土脑子里冒出了长发卡卡西的样子，顶着现在朔茂的发型和一双死鱼眼。说不上来好不好看，他想等他们长大了，他说不定能亲眼看到。

卡卡西并不知道带土现在脑子里在想什么，他对着父亲说，这是宇智波带土。旗木朔茂和蔼地笑着，是宇智波家的孩子啊，卡卡西有和带土好好相处吗？卡卡西看着他，皱着眉不说话。于是带土抢先回答，嗯，卡卡西他太厉害了，不过总有一天我会超过他的！朔茂闻言又笑了起来，他揉了揉两个孩子的头说，同伴就是要一起努力一起进步，卡卡西也要加油啊。

我才不会被那个吊车尾超过。卡卡西把头偏向了一边。朔茂揉加大了揉着卡卡西的力道，对着带土说，我记得宇智波家的住地离这里挺远的，天快黑了，不如我们送你回去吧？带土连忙说不用了，这里的路我都很熟悉，一会儿就能到家了。心里想我才不需要卡卡西来送我！

但是朔茂非常坚持，也不顾卡卡西的眼神抗议，甚至还拉着两个孩子去街上吃了一顿晚饭。席间趁着卡卡西不在的时候，朔茂对带土小声替卡卡西道了歉，还说他这个孩子就是这样怎么也改不了啦。带土摇摇头说没事的叔叔，卡卡西看上去很冷淡其实对朋友很好啊。朔茂露出一副"真的是这样的吗"对表情，在卡卡西回来之前两个人又迅速分开装作什么也没有发生。

吃完饭快要走到宇智波族地的时候，带土跑去路边买了一个冰棍，将蓝色的两根从中间掰开，一边递给了卡卡西。朔茂看上去有一点尴尬，他知道卡卡西不爱吃甜的，也不怎么吃冰棍。但是他没有说话，因为卡卡西愣了一下后就伸手把冰棍从带土手上接了过来。带土看上去很高兴，他对着朔茂道了谢，说天已经黑了，叔叔和卡卡西也快回家吧。又咬了一口冰棍对卡卡西说，你再不吃冰棍就要化了。卡卡西没有摘下面罩的意思，他只是和父亲一起挥了挥手，一起站在下面直到看见带土家的灯亮起，父子俩才牵着手走回了旗木宅。

最后卡卡西也没有吃那根冰棍，他只是一直拿着回到了家，然后把化掉剩下的棍子扔进了垃圾桶。

4  
在木叶很平常的一天，宇智波带土突然吹不出来豪火球了。

他请了学校的假，躺在床上盖着被子，脸上是不正常的绯红。好想吃冰棍......

迷迷糊糊间带土听见房间窗户那里传来响动。他没有睁开眼的打算，估计是只猫吧，一会自己好点儿了可以去阳台放点猫粮试试。难道大白天警卫队的大本营里还能进小偷吗？何况自己还是个孤儿，家里实在没什么好拿的东西。他继续闭着眼睛翻了个身，脸上突然接触到了一个凉凉的东西。

带土猛地睁开眼，然后和一双死鱼眼对视了至少五秒。他腾的一下坐起来，还没来得及说话，卡卡西就一边转身把带来的一袋橘子放在他桌子上，一边说，我们担心敲门你没力气开，我就先翻窗进来了。这是我爸让我带的水果。

搞什么啊！这是什么翻窗的理由？看生病的同学就不要给别人带来惊吓啊！带土脱力般的倒了回去。等等，卡卡西刚才说"我们"？

卡卡西看见带土又突然坐起来，呵呵笑了一声，说琳就在门外等我给她开门。在这之前你要不要把房间稍微收拾一下？

不用你说！为什么琳要来也不提前给我说一声！带土飞快地把墙上贴的琳的照片都取下来小心地放进抽屉，环视了一圈觉得没什么问题，然后就要跑去给琳开门。卡卡西在后面看着他一副很有活力的样子，开始怀疑这个人是不是在装病。

带土和琳一起回来的时候，卡卡西正坐在椅子上剥橘子。琳对他道了个歉，说是自己非要卡卡西带她来带土家的，因为实在放心不下带土一个人。这个善良的姑娘从包里拿出一个小箱子放在带土架子上，说这里面都是很常见的居家必备和应急处理药品，带土要快点好起来呀。

宇智波带土感动得稀里哗啦，接过卡卡西剥好的橘子顺手又塞给了琳。琳笑呵呵地把橘子分成三份递给了他们，说看到带土这么有精神我们就放心了。

他们把带土强行塞回了床上，坐在床边聊天。卡卡西开始剥第二个橘子的时候，带土突然发现了一件奇怪的事。

卡卡西你为什么要把橘络全都剥下来？

啊？卡卡西停下了手上的动作，他好像很难理解这句话似的，微微瞪大了眼睛看着带土。带土又重复了一遍，说你为什么要把这个白色的丝都剥下来啊？

卡卡西看看带土，又看看琳，最后看了看橘子。难道你们都是直接吃的吗？这个小天才的眼中第一次出现了不解与慌乱的情绪。

正常人都不会剥的吧！卡卡西你居然这么讲究哈哈哈哈哈哈......啊！

卡卡西把剥好的去了橘络的橘子砸到带土头上，站起来说，我看你根本没有生病吧，毕竟笨蛋都是不会感冒的！既然这样我先走了，琳你陪他一会吧。说完就从窗户跳了出去，任由琳在后面叫了几声也没有回头。

给我走门啊！这是带土的声音。

5  
卡卡西从学校毕业的时候，宇智波带土的豪火球已经吹得很熟练了。

排除被糖卡住喉咙的情况。

由于卡卡西提前毕业成为忍者而带土他们这些同届生都还在上学，他们已经有一段时间没有见面了。卡卡西已经开始出任务，而带土仍然天天忙着扶木叶的老爷爷老奶奶过马路。他不知道卡卡西这段时间发生了什么，直到有一天在帮路边开杂货店的老人整理货物的时候，有一位奶奶拉住他给他塞了两颗糖，说带土小朋友还在上学吧，你认识一个和你差不多大的白毛小朋友吗？

学校里的白毛只有卡卡西一个，带土点了点头，说认识，他叫卡卡西，不过他已经毕业了。

老人叹了口气，对对，是叫卡卡西，这孩子真是个天才啊。可惜......

带土愣了愣，他不知道可惜是什么意思。难道卡卡西他遇到什么危险了吗？受伤到不能战斗了吗？老人摸摸他的头，说卡卡西的父亲去世了。带土小朋友如果有时间，可以多去陪陪他。

卡卡西的父亲.....带土想起了之前见过的那个高大的白发男人，他身上有一种很强大却很温柔的气质，他一定很爱卡卡西吧。原来是这样吗，卡卡西也和自己一样变成孤儿了。

带土接下来的两天都在放学后去卡卡西的家附近晃了一圈，不过从来没看见过旗木宅的灯亮起来，也没有见到卡卡西。

第三天的时候，带土刚好遇上卡卡西出门。卡卡西并没有发现他，只是自己径直往前走，带土便吊着一段距离跟在他后面。两人一路走到了木叶边缘，带土发现他们来到了墓园。不过卡卡西没有在任何一个墓碑前停下，他一直往前走，走到接近树林的地方，站在一个无名碑前面。

天空下起了雨，带土在远处的树下看见卡卡西平时总是张扬的飞起来的银色头发被打湿后塌下来，软软地贴在他脸上。卡卡西一动也不动，只是低着头，好像这场雨跟他没有关系，周围的一切都跟他没有关系。带土攥紧了快要被手心捂热的糖，犹豫了很久也没有走过去。

过去能做什么呢？他没有伞，也不知道怎么说出安慰的话语，虽然他也无父无母，但是他没有经历过这种失去，他的疤痕是从出生开始就刻在他身上的，而卡卡西的伤口此刻还正在流血。

带土突然发现，他对卡卡西其实一点也不了解，不知道他喜欢吃什么东西，喜欢看什么书，有没有暗恋的女孩子，也不知道他未来的理想，他的父亲不知道去世多久了自己才从别人口中听说。这个所谓的朋友，他根本一无所知。

不过宇智波带土还是一个心地善良的好孩子。从此以后的很长一段时间，卡卡西早上打开窗户，都能看到包装好的红豆糕放在窗台上。

6  
第三次忍界大战的时候，十三岁的宇智波带土被留在了神无毗桥的废墟下面。

彼时他早已从木叶小学毕业，与卡卡西和琳在一个班执行任务。他的豪火球可以吹得很大很大了，带起的风能把宇智波家后面的湖掀起水花。不过他觉得这还不够，还可以更大：我以后一定能吹出盖过半边天的火遁！

卡卡西斜了他一眼，说你可别在木叶吹，初代种的树经不起你的糟蹋。

卡卡西还是一个对着带土嘴就很毒的人，他已经一路升到了上忍，虽然才十二岁，但是俨然一副小大人的样子。他比朔茂刚去世的时候稍微开朗了一点点，只是他对待任务的态度过于一板一眼死命遵从，大有牺牲人命也要完成任务的架势，之前就令水门班的人头疼不已。

不过没有关系，带土总是这样想着，我可以保护他们，我可以保护我的同伴。卡卡西这种人，也总有一天会改变的。

他没过多久就等来了改变的这一天，不过不幸的是，他再也没有机会和改变后的卡卡西并肩作战了。

被压在石头底下的时候，带土想，早知道一句"我认为白牙是英雄"就可以解开卡卡西的心结，他们也不用别扭这么久了，自己还害卡卡西丢了一只眼睛。不过我也真的太迟钝了，之前怎么一直没发现那个白发男人就是木叶白牙呢......

卡卡西醒了过来，带土看他浑身颤抖地看着自己，仅剩的一只眼睛挣扎着好像想要流泪，但是卡卡西的脸上始终还是一片干燥。怎么办，卡卡西这么厉害，要是少了一只眼睛，他以后......

带土想要说话，却只是咳出了一口血。右边已经没有知觉了，但是左边暂时还活着，不断撕扯着他的意志，他害怕自己马上就会撑不住死掉。

......自己肯定活不了了。卡卡西回去该怎么办？他这样的人，一定又会难受很久，又把自己封闭起来不和人说话了吧。还有眼睛......眼睛。自己是不是还没有送他晋升上忍的礼物？不如物尽其用吧。

宇智波带土的眼睛进入旗木卡卡西的眼眶后，带土就彻底陷入了黑暗。还不够......但是他已经来不及和琳表白了。现在已经是最好的结果了，他说服自己道，卡卡西可以以忍者的身份继续活下去，说不定还可以和琳……可惜自己不能和他一起保护琳了。之前说的那些豪言壮语，也没有机会实现了。

他听见卡卡西和琳还在自己身边，他还听到有更多的敌人在靠近。山洞快塌了……

快走……卡卡西，快带着琳离开这里！你一定要保护好她！你快走啊……你不是总是急着要走吗？

在宇智波带土彻底被黑暗吞没的时候，他好像感觉到已经不属于自己的左眼一直在流泪。

7  
木叶小学的宇智波带土名字被刻上慰灵碑的第三年，旗木卡卡西也学会了火遁。

这种东西，有了带土的写轮眼后，随便看看就会了。

旗木卡卡西学会火遁后的第十年，他收货了新的值得托付性命的同伴。

是三个小孩子，和当年的水门班一样总是打闹，和当年的水门班一样几个人之间交叉着复杂的箭头。木叶小学的宇智波带土看到卡卡西现在的样子，应该会高兴的吧。

旗木卡卡西失去宇智波带土后的第十八年，他再次见到了和自己一样的写轮眼。

不过那都是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.时间线也许有问题，我不管这都怪岸本  
> 2.橘络剥不剥都没关系，纯属个人喜好，也不能清热解毒  
> 3.木叶小学这个名字是我瞎编的  
> 4.朔茂的坟到底在哪里，到底有没有坟，没在漫画里翻到，有知道的请指个路QAQ  
> 5.感谢阅读！


End file.
